Fate Changing Strength
by Static1218
Summary: Chapter 2 UP! Chapter 1 being rewritten due to wrong interpretation of the game F/SN and its characters. Tohsaka, mostly.
1. What fell from the Sky

So this is actually my first Story. I'm posting this in the One Piece section. And if this is rejected, then Fate/Stay Night.

Before you ask, I'll be using elements from One Piece Japanese Version and Fate/Stay Night Game: Unimited Blade Works Route

Anyways, here's the first chapter. I'll rewrite some parts later in the morning. But for now.... Enjoy =)

**EDIT: I know. 1st Chapter sucks. I'm currently trying to fix everything in the 1st chapter, but for now please bear with the suckyness. thanks =D**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, you actually lived.... Roronoa" Said the gigantic man

'Th-this guy's... the real thing.' I thought.

My shirt's ruined and i'm covered in my own blood. My hands and limbs stopped working. I can't move. If he attacks me right now, i'm done for.

"Thanks to... the mercy you showed" I said, panting heavily and trying to firmly hold my footing.

If I collapse now, it'd be a disgrace.

I think I heard Ussop say something, but in my senses, it's only the two of us. Me... and Bartholomew Kuma.

"...If you are going on a trip. Where would you like to go?" He said emotionlessly as he raised his hand

'!!' That question caught me offguard, but I really considered it. I thought of it carefully.... my answer....

_****_

'A place where I could get stronger. A place that could push me a step closer towards my dream.'

But before I could say it-

***POP***

Everything turns black.

__________

The girl, clad in blue clothing and silver armor, jumped over the fence, saying something about another servant.

I decided to follow her as I sprinted towards the front door. Before I opened it-

"Archer! Disappear!"

I heard a familiar voice ordering someone. As I finally reached outside, I saw Saber having her hands down to a person, as if she's holding a tip of a sword on the person's neck.

No, she **is** holding a sword. As from what I noticed from the elegant battle a while back, she has some kind of invisible sword.

As she brought up her hands to deliver the final blow-

"Saber!"

I screamed and she stopped.

"Shirou! This person is a master!"

"Even if the person's a master, I won't allow you to kill them" I said. If she's a servant, and i'm her master, she should obey me.... right?

"I disagree, Shirou. Killing the master is the most effective way of dealing with servant"

"I don't know what the hell is happening, but I cannot permit you to kill someone"

"But-"

"Oh? So servant saber is disobeying her own master? That's pretty rare, especially ones from the Knight class."

The person spoke. As the person dusted her skirt... I finally noticed her

"T-Tohsaka?"

"Oh, Emiya-kun. Nice to meet you tonight" She said with a smile.

"Tohsaka. What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, the girl, named Saber, jumped in front of me.

"Shirou, be careful. That woman's a Master!"

"M-master?"

Rin? Tohsaka Rin is somehow involved in this war? And to top it off, she's a Master too?

"Calm down, Saber" Tohsaka said "I'm not posing anymore threat, since Archer is now gone"

And she started off towards my door.

"Well? Aren't you gonna enter?"

"Eh?" I said.

"Since you spared my life, the least I could repay you is that I tell you of what you are in now. The Holy Grail War"

'Holy.... Grail' I thought. I had a bundle of questions suddenly building up in me, but I decided to follow Tohsaka for now, since she's the only one who has sense of this scenario right now.

As I finally entered.

***BAM***

Something shook the house. It came from the Yard. Not minding what could happen, I quickly dashed past the two and stopped in front of the Yard.

In the middle of the Yard was a crater. A paw-shaped crater. I walked closer and saw...

"Saber!"

She dashed till she was behind my back

"What is it, Shirou"

"Help me here"

She walked past me and saw a man. A bloody man with three Katanas strapped tightly on his right hip under some kind of Sash. His whole body was covered in blood and looks like he's dead. If the blood covering him was his, then there is no possible way that he could be alive. But his chest was rising and falling, which means that the blood wasn't his.

"Hurry! Grab his legs. Take him to the living room"

__________

I quickly backed up to the living room

"So Shirou, are you ready to take in all what I am about to-"

"Later, Tohsaka. Help us here first!"

I said as I layed the man on the floor.

She suddenly looked at me, then at the man. She looked back and forth with a confused face.

"Who is he? Is he dead?"

"No... not yet, I think" I said.

"I don't know healing spells that well, but i'll try" She said as she knelt near the bloody man. I rushed to the bathroom and got the first-aid kit, then rushed back

'Whoa. What a large scar...' I finally noticed.

"Hurry, let's change his clothes and-"

Tohsaka suddenly stood up, her face was slightly pink

"Hurry, Tohsaka! Help me change hi-"

"I am **NOT** stripping some dirty old man and change his clothes"

"Tohsaka! This man could die!"

"Let him die for all I care"

"Argh! Fine! Saber, help me he-"

"I'm sorry, Shirou. But I have to gladly decline your offer"

"..."

This guy could die anytime and both this girls are conscious of staying pure and innocent?!

"Dammit, Just leave the room!" I said as I hurriedly pushed both of them out of view of the Living Room.

__________

After finally changing his clothes, putting bandages and Tohsaka's healing spells, and placing him in the guest room, the man looked more cleaner than when he suddenly appeared, all bloody and battered. I took his three Katanas. Each one of them was beautiful. But what really caught my eye was the White-Handled Sword. Also, just by looking at these three swords, I somehow understood their names.

The Cursed sword: '_Sandai Kitetsu'_

The Hardened Blade: '_Shuusui'_

The One Road of Harmony, the Beautiful White Blade: _'Wadou Ichimonji'_

After adoring his Katanas for a bit longer I put them right beside him and left the room.

Tohsaka said that with injuries like those, he'd wake up at least after 3 or 4 days of rest.

I went in the dining room and sat beside Saber, with Tohsaka right across me. The atmosphere was awkward and none of us spoke.

"Well, how about I make some tea" I offered. Well, it's better than just sitting here.

"No time" Tohsaka said as she stood up and motioned me to follow her.

Well, so much for tea.

"Where are we going? Aren't we gonna discuss about the grail?" I asked

"Since bandaging that man up took most of our time, explaining it to you at the church would take less time than needed"

"Church?"

After that night, I knew that my little world would change dramatically.

* * *

Was it Short? Lol, I dunno. This is my first story =)

Anyways, reviews and criticism are much appreciated =D


	2. Last Night

Yeah. 2nd chapter up =D. I'm rewriting Chapter 1 since tons of readers, both here and not here, hated my first chapter since the character's personality (Saber and mostly Tohsaka) was way. way off..

Anyways, enjoy this 2nd chapter. Reviews are appreciated much =D

"..." Speaking

'...' Thought

_"..." Flashback Speaking_

_'...' Flashback Thought_

* * *

_**~Shirou~**_

Morning sunshine peered through the window and flashed across my face, forcing me to wake up. I sat up straight and tried to focus my blurry eyes and wake my still groggy head.

"Hmm... ah, it's morning"

I grabbed the alarm clock beside me and checked the time.

"Damn. It's past 9:00. I guess there's no more need to rush" I said as I tried to sleep yet again. But now i'm fully awake so I stood up and-

**"!!"**

Nausea swept through me. I fell to my knees and everything went white for an instant. Once I regained my composure, I stood up once again.

"Ugh. What happened... I can't remember anything last night"

I made my way towards the door.

**BAM**

And ended up tripping forward to the floor, head first. I stood up again, grabbing my hurting nose.

"Ow! What the hell?! What did I tri-"

I looked at my feet and saw a man with green hair, sleeping in front of the door. A wrinkled futon was laying beside mine. It seemed like he wriggled away from the futon and ended up in front of the door. He was covered in bandages and was snoring oudly while laying eagle spread on the door.

"Who is this an? And what happened last ni-"

Pain spreaded through my nerves like electricity, reviving the events happened last night. I felt like vomiting everything in my stomach right then and there.

'That's right. Before we went to the church, this man fell from the sky and we fixed his bloody body. Then we went

to the church and saw Kotomine Kirei. After that...'

I touched my body. I felt something paper-like, so I lifted my shirt to check. My body was covered with bandages.

Suddenly, the contents of my stomach climbed up my throat again as I remembered more. But I swallowed it back.

'I tried to save Saber and my stomach was blown out by that Giant Servant. Berserker... And then...' **"SABER!"**

I shook my head and lept across the man lying on the floor.

"Saber! Are you here?!"

I ran around the house to check. The Yard, Kitchen, Living room, Bathroom, everywhere. But I couldn't find her.

'Where could she be... Don't tell me... last night she-'

Then I remembered another place. I ran towards that place and stopped immediately right in front of the door. I breathed deeply and, wishing she was there, opened the door to the Dojo. There, my eyes were captivated by a beautiful scene.

There, in the middle of the dojo, was a silent Saber sitting japanese-style. Her silence and tranquility inside the

undisturbed Dojo perfectly Blended together to make quite a scenery. Plus she was in... in... **Normal Clothing**?

"uhh... um... Saber"

She opens her eyes and looks at me. Urgently she stood up and walked towards me.

"Shirou. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, i'm alright now"

"What about your body? Is it alright?"

"Everything's alright, Saber... Actually, everything's not alright. I have something to ask of you"

"What is it Shirou?"

I breathed and "What happened to me last night? I remember having my stomach flying 10 feet away from my body. No way am I supposed to be still alive. What happened?"

"I could answer that"

Another voice came from behind me. I turned and saw Tohsaka leaning on the door.

"Tohsaka... You're alright!" I would've hugged her right now, but I still want to live on till tomorrow so I perfectly restrained myself.

"Yeah. Thanks to you and your brainless head. What were you thinking jumping in right into that fight?! Did you think that you could outmatch a Servant?! And even more, It was **BERSERKER!! **Even an Idiot could tell from his name that he is strong!!" She screamed furiously.

"But Saber was about to die! You can't expect me to let a girl die right in front of me and do nothing!" I screamed back.

She turned her head away from me "Hmph, still. Even though you used that healing spell on you, you still could've died"

"Healing Spell? What are you talking about?"

"The one that you used to regenerate your body quickly. Even I did not expect that from an unappropriate magi"

"Uhh... Tohsaka? I... do not know any spells. Not even the most basic ones."

She turned her head back to me, face full of questions "What do you mean? Didn't you use some kind of Self-activating Regenerating spell? You were unconscious and we had to bandage your body when Saber noticed something strange. Your body was recovering. A few minutes later, your body went back to normal, like nothing happened. So we carried you back here"

"I don't know how that happened since I only know one magic"

"What's that?"

"Strengthening Magic"

"I see... You are really an idiot Shirou"

"Eh? What?"

Saber suddenly interrupted "Archer's Master is right, Shirou. Revealing information to an opponent was a very stupid and irrational move". Saber actually sounded kinda ticked off.

"Well. We could discuss this after we eat some food. Shirou, you cook something for us"

"Eh? Why should I make food for you?"

"Because of 3 reasons" She said

"One. I brought you safely back here.

Two. I don't like owing people debts. You revealed an information to me, so revealing an information to you will repay the debt.

And Three. Currently this is your house. Isn't it natural to offer your Guests some food?" She said that last remark with a smirk.

"...fine. Let's all go to the Kitchen then" I said As I led them out of the Dojo and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**"Guh! What the hell, they all forgot about Zoro!"**

I bet that's what's goin on in your mind right now. Well, the next chapter is going to be Zoro's so hna gon tight people!

Oh. And** reviews** are much, much Appreciated


End file.
